


Di poche parole

by boll11, piratesyebewarned



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ha un insolito quanto inopportuno bisogno di comunicare con Stiles che purtroppo è impegnato con qualcosa di veramente importante per lui. Ed è per questo motivo che le cose si complicano in maniera davvero inaspettata, per entrambi.</p>
<p>Partecipa alla seconda edizione del  <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a><br/>Storia di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11">boll11</a><br/>Fanart di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned">piratesyebewarned</a><br/>Fanmix di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee">Eloriee</a> e <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo">Nykyo</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Te ne stai un po zitto, ragazzone?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Non pensavo che ne avrei mai più scritto di questi due ma invece eccomi qui, ancora una volta a pubblicare addirittura una long. Devo ringraziare sia Ny che Lori che mi hanno spronato, convinto e supportato con la loro passione. Perfette. E mi sono anche divertita.  
>  La palma d'oro per l'aiuto preciso e illuminante va alla mia amata beta Nykyo che legge, corregge con perizia certosina, e ama(???) anche le mie storie. E va anche a Lori per l'aiuto prezioso che mi ha dato sia come consigli che nella pratica. E' merito suo se il sottotitolo è divenuto una splendida immagine. (E altre ce ne saranno più avanti). Cosa posso volere di più? E invece ho avuto anche la sfacciata fortuna di avere non un solo lavoro artistico ma addirittura due!: le splendide [fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699/chapters/12503429) di Giulia che ho ammirato e amato dal precedente Big Bang (è così piena di talento che farebbe quasi invidia se non fosse perfetta) e niente po po di meno che un [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5378135) di Lori e Ny. Grazie di tutto ragazze, davvero. Mi avete viziato.
> 
>  

**Di poche parole**  
  


**_(Te ne stai un po’ zitto, ragazzone?)_ **

  
  
  
  
«Avrei dovuto saperlo» pensò Derek immobile come uno stoccafisso, sulla bocca una smorfia serrata come per impedirsi di ingerire la stramaledetta polvere che gli riempiva anche le narici oltre che le labbra.  
Se la sentiva pesare sulle ciglia, strana e fastidiosa, ma per fortuna neanche lontanamente letale.  
Derek pensò che potesse essere polvere grezza di Sorbo anche se non ne era sicuro perché di norma non avrebbe dovuto attaccarsi a lui come una seconda pelle, ma piuttosto sparpagliarsi tutta attorno a formare un cerchio e, se si fosse trattato di cenere, chiuderlo dentro. Anche così Derek era bloccato, impossibilitato a muovere anche un solo muscolo, perfino ad aprire gli occhi.  
Il barattolo aveva compiuto un arco quasi aggraziato quando uno Stiles perlomeno furioso si era voltato di scatto verso di lui e se l’era lasciato sfuggire di mano con un perentorio: «Derek, sta zitto, dannazione! Muto, una volta per tutte!» Ora Derek lo sentì ridere e, dato che non poteva vederlo, non riuscì a capire se fosse divertito davvero oppure al limite di una crisi isterica, visto che aveva appena buttato per aria – o meglio addosso a lui – l’intero contenuto di uno dei barattoli di Deaton.  
Un contenitore di cui Derek non ricordava l’etichetta, perché non l’aveva guardata. Era stato troppo preoccupato a ripassarsi il discorso da fare a Stiles. Dopo settimane di incertezze e soliloqui mentali aveva deciso – non sapeva bene in base a che cosa – che quello fosse il giorno giusto per confessare ciò che provava. Ma si sa che non esiste un giorno giusto, di norma. Se poi nell’equazione ci si inseriva uno come Stiles, le probabilità che tutto andasse come programmato scendevano ai minimi termini.  
  
Dopo essere stato lontano da Beacon Hills per parecchio tempo – la storia con Braeden si era spenta così come era nata, naturalmente, ma non senza sensi di colpa e relative incertezze – ritornare e ritrovare il branco ancora intatto l’aveva fatto sentire di nuovo a casa. Certo, i cambiamenti erano stati notevoli. Oramai gli altri erano quasi tutti al college e, anche se erano abbastanza vicini da raggiungere Beacon Hills in un tempo ragionevole, ed erano tutti concordi nel fare quadrato per proteggere la loro casa e i loro cari, era raro vederli tutti insieme come un tempo, a meno di pericoli imminenti.  
L’unico che era onnipresente per via del suo addestramento come Emissario era Stiles. Derek l’aveva visto spesso e più di una volta, Si erano anche ritrovati a parlare - più che altro Stiles parlava, raccontandogli quello che si era perso negli ultimi tempi e soprattutto della sua decisione ferma e cosciente di intraprendere gli studi per diventare Emissario - e Derek aveva scoperto che quegli incontri gli facevano bene in un modo che non avrebbe mai immaginato.  
Anche la storia di Stiles con Malia si era interrotta senza apparente acredine, Derek non conosceva i dettagli e non ci teneva a scoprirli. Gli bastava sapere che non c’erano tensioni tra loro o strascichi di qualcosa di irrisolto. Ora che sentiva Stiles ridere in modo convulso, però, non pensava affatto che quella di dichiararsi fosse stata un’ottima idea.  
Il suo solo pensiero, in quel momento, era quello di andarsene il più veloce possibile, e lo avrebbe fatto se solo avesse potuto muoversi.  
Tra una risata e l’altra – risate che a Derek sembravano più nervose che divertite – Stiles tentò di dirgli qualcosa senza riuscirci. Il risultato furono frasi monche interrotte da scoppi di risa isteriche. Poi Derek sentì Stiles trattenere un altro scroscio di ilarità e poi esalare un sospiro.  
 «Non preoccuparti. Ora ti libero. È solo polvere di Sorbo non ancora bruciata a quanto diceva il barattolo. Spero che Deaton ne abbia dell’altra da qualche parte perché questa è completamente andata.» Derek lo sentì sbuffare infastidito e, anche se non riuscì a vederlo, se lo immaginò molto bene, intento a marciare nervoso, gesticolando senza posa. Avrebbe voluto non doverlo ascoltare e avrebbe voluto che Stiles spezzasse la sua immobilità senza fargli anche quella ramanzina. Ma le cose con Stiles non andavano mai come Derek desiderava, ormai avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Sospirò anche lui, almeno metaforicamente visto che non poteva farlo in altro modo.  
«Non capisco che caspita ti sia preso, oggi» proseguì Stiles. «Guarda che mi hai fatto fare! Non hai fatto che blaterare per tutto il tempo quando io chiaramente… e sottolineo che era evidente dato che ti avrò risposto si e no con un grugnito e avrò cercato di farti star zitto tipo che so, cento volte?, visto che ero concentrato su altro. Magari pensi che io non abbia un minimo di capacità, forse credi che questa cosa io la stia facendo tanto per gioco ma credimi, non è così.»  
«Perché cavolo non mi liberi Stiles!» pensò Derek disperato. «Almeno potrei risponderti, farti capire.» Derek non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a farsi comprendere, anche se avesse potuto parlare. Non che fosse mai stato uno dalla chiacchiera facile come Stiles, ma almeno ci avrebbe potuto provare. Non aveva mai pensato che Stiles stesse giocando, ma se quell’idiota non si sbrigava a liberarlo come poteva dirglielo?  
A Stiles, invece, andava di parlare, evidentemente. Derek sentì il rumore cadenzato dei suoi passi, mentre lui faceva avanti e indietro. Avvertì lo scricchiolio del vetro infranto sotto le suole quando passò sui cocci del barattolo e poi il suo respiro concitato e il battito del suo cuore. Stiles era arrabbiato e anche confuso.  
«Non lo dirai a Deaton, vero? Perché per essere la prima volta che rimango solo a sperimentare con le sue polverine, non mi sembra che sia andata così male, se non ci fossi stato tu a rovinare tutto. Quando mi hai chiesto se potevi rimanere pensavo che saresti stato la solita presenza inquietante, minacciosa e soprattutto muta. Invece non hai fatto altro che agitarti, borbottare e sparare a caso mezze frasi prive di logica. Ti giuro ragazzone che mi hai dato sui nervi e quindi credo che la colpa di questo macello sia tanto tua quanto mia.»  
Tutto ad un tratto Derek capì che non aveva fatto altro che confonderlo. E non solo perché Stiles era stato impegnato in altro, ma anche perché lui gli aveva mostrato un lato di sé che Stiles, dopotutto, non voleva vedere.  
«Dio, che idiota! Che perfetto idiota!» pensò e sentì che rabbia e vergogna gli montavano dentro. E mentre pensava alla futilità del suo brillante piano e a quanto fosse stato idiota anche solo a sperare che potesse avere successo – aveva davvero creduto che anche Stiles, forse… Oh Dio! – sentì le mani di Stiles che gli si posavano sulle spalle. Sebbene lui non potesse muoversi o comunicare, Stiles, a quanto pareva, aveva il potere di leggere magicamente i suoi pensieri. Infatti, se Derek avesse potuto parlare se ne sarebbe uscito con un’imprecazione che avrebbe fatto impallidire perfino lui e, neanche a farlo apposta, Stiles sembrava averlo intuito perché sbottò. Ed esclamò di nuovo un «Derek! Devi stare zitto! Tanto lo so già quello che vuoi dirmi e non ci tengo proprio a sentirmi fare una predica. Proprio per nulla!» che parve un ordine imperante. Poi gli soffiò il fiato sugli occhi con impeto e un certo nervosismo per rimuovere con delicatezza ogni traccia di polvere.  
Stiles era capace di contraddirsi anche mentre compiva un misero gesto e di mischiare ruvida impazienza con semplice delicatezza, e la cosa non mancava mai di far stringere il cuore di Derek.  
Anche adesso che aveva solo voglia di fuggire il più velocemente possibile ed era anche abbastanza incazzato, riuscì a struggersi nell’avvertire il respiro di Stiles sulla pelle e poi le sue dita che lo sfioravano per togliere delicatamente quello che era rimasto.  


[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap1_zpsm3dfdjxd.jpg.html)

«Ecco, ora puoi aprire gli occhi» gli disse poi.  
Derek lo fece e, nonostante fosse incazzato, il sorriso di Stiles – troppo vicino – ebbe il potere di scaldarlo come niente al mondo.  
Poi Stiles passò a spazzolarlo con una certa energia per rimuovere ogni restante traccia di polvere, dalle spalle, dalle gambe e giù fino ai piedi. Derek non sapeva che quella particolare versione grezza della cenere di Sorbo facesse quell’effetto: quasi che il suo corpo fosse stato carico di energia statica e l’avesse attirata come una calamita. Alla fine tutta quella foga gli fece saltare i nervi e quindi afferrò Stiles e gli bloccò i polsi, impedendogli di tormentarlo ulteriormente. «Cos’è, fai l’incazzato ora?» gli chiese Stiles con una smorfia che gli fece distendere le labbra. Derek non lo guardò nemmeno.  
Sapeva che Stiles era pronto a ricominciare e a passare dall’incazzatura feroce ad un sarcasmo ancora più feroce, solo che lui non era pronto ad ascoltarlo, non ora.  
A volte era anche riuscito a trovare divertenti le sparate di Stiles. Difficili da seguire perché passavano da un argomento all’altro alla velocità della luce ma, sul serio!, piacevoli per chi non voleva pensare troppo. Derek sospettava che in realtà servissero proprio a quello: a sfiancarti di chiacchiere e a farti perdere ogni velleità di controbattere. A certi discorsi di Stiles si poteva solo rispondere col silenzio. Se Derek aveva gli artigli, Stiles aveva quella cazzo di boccaccia che si faceva fatica a ignorare.  
Comunque in quel momento non voleva trovare nulla di spassoso nelle sue divagazioni. Ora che era finalmente capace di muoversi si staccò da lui con un moto evidente di fastidio e lasciò che le parole dell’altro arrivassero al suo orecchio ipersensibile soltanto come un brusio di sottofondo, fastidioso ma tollerabile. Derek sentì Stiles ripetere che la colpa non era del tutto sua, che la sua presenza lo agitava, che gliel’aveva detto e ripetuto di restarsene zitto, perché altrimenti lui si sarebbe confuso. Derek sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirgli di darsi una calmata, che non sarebbe capitato più, che si era trattato solo di un cazzo di barattolo con dentro un ingrediente druidico che sicuramente Deaton avrebbe potuto reperire abbastanza facilmente, niente di preoccupante. Derek avrebbe dovuto, sì, ma non gli andava di farlo, perché, senza saperlo Stiles gli aveva rovinato uno di quei rari giorni in cui Derek si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di sé, tanto da voler provare ad essere felice. Stiles aveva sciupato l’attimo e lui proprio non riusciva a farsene una ragione.  
«Andiamo Derek!» sì sentì ancora incalzare « Prima non riuscivi a star zitto nemmeno quando te l'ho chiesto e ora che vorrei uno straccio di conferma sul fatto che non mi sputtanerai con Deaton sei diventato muto?»  
Certo Derek non gli poteva dire che si sentiva pizzicare ovunque, persino dentro le mutande – quanta roba c’era stata in quel cavolo di barattolo? – e che il suo unico desiderio era quello di farsi una doccia e di rimuovere tutta la polvere che si era andata a cacciare nei posti più assurdi.  
Preferì optare per una ritirata strategica e quindi gli voltò le spalle, mantenendo il proprio cipiglio. Stiles aveva un'espressione comica nel suo sembrare esasperata, disgustata e divertita, tutto nello stesso tempo. Solo lui era capace di mostrare così tante emozioni contrastanti in una volta sola. Derek aveva paura di lasciarsi scappare un sorriso e quel moccioso proprio non se lo meritava.  
Quindi si affrettò fuori dalla stanza, impedendosi con la pura forza di volontà di grattarsi furiosamente il sedere lungo il cammino.  
Una volta fuori l’idea di quello che era stato sul punto fare, dichiarandosi a Stiles, lo lasciò attonito.  
Si trovò quasi a sospirare di sollievo mentre scuoteva le spalle per scacciare ogni pensiero e caracollò via veloce.  
«Non era il momento giusto» si ripeté.  
Derek non sapeva se avrebbe mai potuto essercene uno.

 


	2. (Scusi, può ripetere?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699/chapters/12503525) di [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned)

**(Scusi, può ripetere?)**

Derek si accorse che qualcosa non andava e lo fece nel modo più semplice possibile.  
  
Dopo l’incidente con Stiles aveva passato un tranquillo fine settimana in casa, perlopiù leggendo e facendo un po’ di esercizio fisico per cancellare anche l’ultima traccia del ridicolo che si sentiva addosso.  
Se fosse stato per lui se ne sarebbe rimasto lì beato ancora per un po’, uscendo solo a tarda sera per sgranchirsi le zampe, ma mangiare restava una necessità imprescindibile e procurarsi il cibo ne era la diretta conseguenza. Perciò, il lunedì successivo al fattaccio con Stiles, Derek, armato di santa pazienza si decise ad andare al market per comprare almeno i cosiddetti beni di prima necessità.  
A quell’ora non c’era molta gente – come Derek ben sapeva, dato che odiava fare lo slalom tra corsie stipate da clienti indecisi – e davvero sarebbe stata questione di minuti. Derek sapeva cosa comprare e dove trovare ciò che gli serviva, quindi nulla di più facile. Ed era stato davvero così fino a che aveva dovuto solo riempire il carrello. Il problema si era posto nel momento in cui, al banco dei salumi, Derek aveva chiesto un secco: «Due etti di bacon.» Tutto gli sarebbe sembrato perfettamente normale, se non fosse stato per lo sguardo interrogativo del commesso che lo aveva guardato con l’espressione più ebete che Derek avesse mai visto.  
Derek si era scoperto a fissarlo con quello che aveva creduto essere un normale sguardo di paziente attesa, ma quello era parso visibilmente agitato e aveva spostato il braccio da una parte all’altra del bancone, spaziando tra i vari salumi, sperando di cogliere un cenno di interesse per questo o quel prodotto. Cenno che Derek non aveva potuto fargli, perché quel dannato non si era avvicinato neanche per scherzo all’affettato che lui desiderava.  
E se anche Derek avesse voluto indicarglielo, nel provarci si era scoperto improvvisamente incapace di muoversi. Ecco, quello era stato un po’ inquietante e parecchio strano.  
Stanco di quei giri infruttuosi Derek aveva riprovato a chiedere, con maggiore energia, ma il salumiere era impallidito e avevo scosso il capo e si era costretto a pigolare: «Scusi, può ripetere?»

Il poveretto lo stava ancora occhieggiando sbalordito e in attesa di risposta.  
C’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava. E Derek non credeva più che fosse solo lo sguardo da idiota del commesso dietro al bancone.  
Era inutile anche solo riprovare a farsi capire, perché volgendo lo sguardo ai pochi avventori che aveva intorno, Derek aveva percepito lo stessa incertezza e lo stesso timore.  
Ora che ci ripensava, non era forse vero che mentre si incamminava verso il market l’aveva colto una leggera ansia nel notare gli sguardi interdetti della gente che gli sbarrava la strada e a cui lui aveva chiesto di poter passare con un gentile: «Permesso». Magari era stato un po’secco e sbrigativo, ma Derek credeva di averlo detto davvero in maniera gentile, e a volte anche aggiungendo un “signore” o signora”, l’avrebbe giurato.  
Mentre voltava le spalle allo stupefatto ma anche sollevato salumiere, Derek si era costretto a mantenere un’andatura tranquilla. Si era spinto veloce verso l’uscita, bisbigliando imprecazioni che le persone che incrociava evidentemente non capivano, dato le espressioni confuse che aveva colto sui loro visi prima che si spostassero di lato con una certa solerzia, probabilmente spaventati dalla sua irruenza.  
Derek si era chiesto agitato cosa sentissero in effetti. Le sue parole non dovevano neanche sembrare quelle di una lingua straniera, visto che quella magari poteva suscitare curiosità, non quel tipo di timore. La sua voce doveva suonare come qualcosa di veramente strano.  
La portata di quello che gli stava succedendo colpì Derek come un’artigliata in pieno petto.  
Improvvisamente anche solo l’idea di trovarsi in quel posto gli stava dando il capogiro.  
Uscì così svelto che pareva avesse le ali ai piedi.  
Una volta a casa, provò a razionalizzare e soprattutto a cercare il motivo della sua condizione.  
Non ci mise molto a trovarlo. Derek sapeva che la causa del suo problema doveva essere quella a cui stava pensando, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione.  
Quella particolare polvere di sorbo… Non poteva essere che così. Doveva trattarsi di una conseguenza di quella dannata polvere. Non gli era successa nessun’altra stranezza. La cenere di Sorbo creava una barriera, impedendo a ogni licantropo di attraversarla. Certo, la polvere grezza si era comportata in maniera diversa, ma l’effetto era stato praticamente lo stesso, solo che il cerchio si era chiuso attorno a lui come una guaina, aderendogli al corpo. Eppure dopo che Stiles l’aveva soffiata via Derek era tornato a muoversi e tutto all’apparenza era tornato normale.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su quel giorno, cercando di ricordare i dettagli, qualcosa che potesse giustificare la sua condizione.  
L’unica cosa strampalata quel pomeriggio era stata proprio il comportamento di Derek, con la sua strana smania di chiacchierare. Dio, aveva esasperato Stiles talmente tanto che, alla fine, lui aveva perso la pazienza e gli era sfuggito di mano quel maledetto barattolo, mentre gli gridava dietro di stare zitto.  
Fu a quel punto che Derek capì veramente.  
Era quello che gli aveva gridato dietro, il nocciolo della questione. Aveva sempre saputo che Stiles aveva le capacità per diventare un Emissario, un ottimo Emissario, ma certo non si era aspettato che potesse essere davvero straordinario.  
Derek si scoprì furioso e al tempo stesso così orgoglioso che quel mix di sentimenti contrastanti gli diede la scossa necessaria per provare a fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa pur di provare a spezzare la maledizione,  
Perciò afferrò il suo cellulare per mandare un messaggio a Deaton.  
Appena cliccò sull’icona dei messaggi si ritrovò bloccato, immobile come se fosse ancora costretto a star fermo dalla polvere di Sorbo. Impossibile muovere il dito sul display per formare delle parole. La tastiera con le lettere e i numeri era lì di fronte a lui, eppure non riuscì a spostare il dito neanche per comporre la parola più semplice.  
Per rompere quell’immobilità bastò spostare il polpastrello sul pulsante di ritorno. Sparita l’immagine della tastiera, Derek tornò a muoversi.  
A quel punto, però, capì che il problema non era così banale come aveva sperato.  
La maledizione gli stava impedendo non solo di parlare con gli altri, ma anche di comunicare in qualunque modo. Derek pensò che anche con i computer avrebbe avuto simili risultati e si ricordò che si era ritrovato bloccato anche quella mattina al market, quando aveva cercato di indicare al salumiere ciò che aveva voluto comprare.  
«Merda!», pensò. «Sono nella merda!»  
  
Derek aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Di fronte a lui, sul tavolino il foglio su cui aveva tentato di scrivere era fitto di parole. Quando aveva scoperto che scrivere a mano gli era possibile si era sentito almeno un po’ sollevato.  
Derek non credeva di aver mai scritto così tanto in vita sua.  
A rileggere quello che aveva annotato, cercando di spiegare la sua situazione, gli era sembrato che fosse perfettamente chiaro, ma, a quel punto, non era sicuro che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto decifrarlo. Eppure aveva dovuto provare. E la persona che poteva aiutarlo era Deaton. Magari anche solo quel mucchio di parole che, probabilmente, Deaton avrebbe trovato incomprensibili avrebbero potuto illuminarlo e quindi aiutarlo a rompere la maledizione.  
Magari anche solo a provare parlarci Deaton, sentendo cosa gli usciva di bocca, avrebbe capito al volo.  
Derek non ci aveva pensato troppo. Aveva afferrato il foglio, dopo averlo riletto per l’ennesima volta e si era precipitato alla clinica veterinaria.  
Solo che gli aveva aperto uno Scott indaffarato, il quale, prima ancora che lui potesse aprir bocca, gli aveva comunicato, che non poteva dargli retta perché era davvero super impegnato. Deaton, infatti, era a qualche non meglio specificato convegno e sarebbe rientrato solo la prossima settimana e gli aveva affidato la clinica.  
«Guarda, ho provato più volte a chiamarlo sul cellulare, ma mi aveva avvertito. In quel posto non prende proprio» aveva detto Scott sospirando. «È così importante, Derek?» gli aveva chiesto poi.  
Derek aveva stretto tra le mani il foglio e aveva scosso la testa.  
«Dannazione!» aveva esclamato con rabbia prima di poterselo impedire. Non voleva coinvolgere Scott a meno che non fosse assolutamente necessario.  
Scott però l’aveva guardato in modo strano, lievemente preoccupato.  
«Tutto bene, Derek?» aveva chiesto.  
Se da una parte avrebbe voluto rispondergli che no, niente andava bene, dall’altra percepiva l’agitazione palpabile di Scott, preoccupato dal sentire latrati lamentosi provenire dall’interno. Perciò, Derek aveva scosso ancora il capo, si era morsicato la lingua per non imprecare di nuovo ed era tornato al loft cercando di ripetersi che in fondo ciò che gli stava succedendo non era poi così grave.  
Una settimana di solitudine e di segregazione in attesa che Deaton tornasse e lo aiutasse non era nulla di che.  
Lui ci era campato una vita intera così, e ancora faceva fatica ad aprirsi con gli altri, solo che da quando apparteneva di nuovo ad un branco, l’isolamento non gli sembrava più così allettante. Ora non sapeva davvero cosa fare né come muoversi.  
Fissare il nulla davanti a sé gli sembrava l’unica cosa sensata da fare. Poteva soltanto sperare che la settimana finisse in fretta, e che Deaton davvero potesse fare qualcosa, ma non ne era affatto certo.  
Distratto com’era in quei pensieri non udì il portellone del loft aprirsi di botto. E perciò ritrovarsi davanti Stiles, appena un po’ affannato, con quello sguardo interrogativo, lo lasciò immobile, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa se non osservarlo per poi tornare a fissare lo sguardo sul tavolino da cui quel foglio fitto di parole lo irrideva beffardo.  
«Mi ha mandato Scott.» Furono le prime parole che Stiles pronunciò, prima di rimanere a scrutarlo un po’ accigliato.  
A Derek questo diede uno strano conforto. Per quanto Scott fosse impegnato, non mancava mai di notare quando c’era un disagio o qualcosa di strano. Scott era davvero un buon alfa. Caspita. Un alfa eccellente.  
Derek si scosse dalla sua immobilità e preferì fare un cenno di assenso con la testa che provare a parlare. Non aveva proprio voglia di studiare le espressioni che sarebbero comparse sul volto di Stiles non appena avesse scoperto quello che gli era accaduto. Certo, un po’ stupido da parte sua perché prima o poi avrebbe dovuto provare a parlare, ma ora non era pronto. Non con Stiles.  
Lasciò che il tempo scivolasse via lento mentre Stiles, stranamente silenzioso, aspettava una qualche spiegazione che Derek non si degnava di dargli.  
Derek si sorprese a fissare le sopracciglia di Stiles, arcuate in un modo impossibile e chiaramente interrogativo. Stiles storse la bocca in una smorfia poco prima di sbuffare, segno evidente che stava per incominciare una delle sue sparate. Per prevenirlo Derek afferrò il foglio davanti a sé e lo tese a Stiles senza una parola, sperando contro ogni speranza che lui comprendesse ciò che c’era scritto.  
  


[ ](http://s1107.photobucket.com/user/sanny_pirate/media/Teen%20Wolf%20BBI%202015/cap2_zpsgzfz7qwv.jpg.html)

  
Ma la fronte aggrottata del ragazzo ancora in piedi di fronte a lui gli disse abbastanza. Era strano rimanere delusi da qualcosa quando si aveva fin dal principio la convinzione che tanto non potesse accadere, eppure lui era davvero deluso dal fatto che Stiles non comprendeva. E impaurito. E quello era Stiles, cazzo. Avrebbe voluto che capisse, nonostante tutto.  
«Dio, cosa mi ha fatto diventare questo ragazzino idiota?» pensò Derek stringendo i pugni e anche la rabbia tra i denti.  
Il ragazzino idiota alzò la testa, ignaro a guardarlo.  
«Dove l’hai trovato?» gli chiese impensierito e subito un po’ allarmato e a Derek venne da ridere. Era da Stiles pensare che quello potesse essere qualche strano manoscritto preoccupante.  
Certo, preoccupante un po’ lo era.  
Stiles lo guardò ridere interdetto, prima di continuare a parlare «Potrebbe essere un qualche codice, ma ci vorrà del tempo per decifrarlo. A prima vista sembra non avere alcun senso.»  
Fu in quel momento che a Derek passò ogni voglia di ridere. Decise che era il momento di parlare perché lasciarlo continuare per quella strada gli sembrava totalmente inutile.  
«Dannato imbecille,» disse. «L’ho scritto io!»  
La faccia di Stiles sarebbe stata divertente se Derek si fosse sentito in vena di uscirsene con qualche facezia ma Stiles non l’avrebbe di certo capita, e poi no, lui non era proprio in vena.  
«Cos’è? La prima frase?» rispose Stiles dopo un po’, guardandolo storto per poi tornare a puntare gli occhi sul foglio che aveva in mano. «Sei sicuro si dica in quel modo perché, dannazione, non so come hai fatto a pronunciarla ma sembra davvero un’altra cosa…» e qui Stiles si interruppe per fissarlo torvo, decisamente più incazzato. «Mi stai prendendo per il culo, ragazzone? Perché io non ci trovo niente di divertente. Non si scherza con roba come questa, dovresti saperlo!»  
Derek si sorprese a osservarlo con quella che credeva potesse essere una faccia da idiota, visto che avvertiva di avere le labbra semidiscoste e un fastidioso bruciore agli occhi, segno del fatto che li stava spalando all’inverosimile.  
Come poteva Stiles anche solo pensare che lo stesse prendendo in giro? Lui? Non si era mai considerato il tipo molto ironico o di indole giocosa, non credeva di esserlo mai stato. E Stiles glielo ripeteva in continuazione che avrebbe dovuto farsi almeno una sonora risata una volta ogni tanto. Lo stesso Stiles che in quel momento, proprio lì, pensava che l’orso Derek avrebbe architettato un piano ai limiti del grottesco al solo scopo di prenderlo per il culo.  
«Sei un maledetto idiota, testa di cazzo.» sibilò Derek tra i denti. L’intento era stato quello di pensarlo solo nella sua mente ma era talmente deluso e furioso che quel sibilo sembrò più che altro un urlo roco.  
«Smettila Derek!» sbottò Stiles che lo stava fissando in cagnesco. Per un secondo a Derek venne voglia di colpirlo. Poi invece lo guardò attentamente - come spesso gli capitava da che si era innamorato di lui – e gli vide il pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva frenetico lungo la gola e le labbra tese con gli angoli tremanti e no, quella di Stiles non era rabbia, era paura, sgomento.   
Derek allora lasciò sfogare la collera strappandogli di mano il foglio ormai sgualcito, e senza smettere di osservarlo afferrò la penna e si chinò sul tavolo per vergare con tutta la frustrazione che aveva in corpo le stesse parole che gli aveva gridato prima: «Sei un maledetto idiota, testa di cazzo!» e ancora, sempre più velocemente, sempre più furioso fino a riempire il foglio di insulti.  
Quando smise e risollevò gli occhi verso Stiles senti che l’ira aveva ceduto il posto a una stanchezza stremata.  
Sedendosi sul divano lo ripeté a voce, quell’insulto. E rimase a guardare il viso di Stiles passare dalla rabbia, allo sconcerto a un sottile timore. E poi la sua solita agitazione fatta di continue parole e continui movimenti avanti e indietro, le mani a mulinare sottolineando ogni frase e ogni inflessione e ogni cambio di tono dal faceto al preoccupato.  
«Wow, Derek! L’hai scritto tu, allora! Fico. Cioè, se ci capissi qualcosa sarebbe fico. Adesso è più che altro incomprensibile. Perché quello che mi hai appena detto ora era una cosa tipo… oddio non saprei neanche come definirla. Non un ringhio, nemmeno un ululato strambo dei tuoi. Sembrava proprio una lingua, con i suoi accenti e tutto, ma giuro che non l’ho mai sentita in vita mia, Non saprei neanche a quale linguaggio associarla, a cosa possa assomigliare.» E qui Stiles tirò il fiato prima di guardarlo preoccupato. «Sembra proprio qualcosa di alieno» terminò poi, scuotendo la testa.  
Derek si limitò a fissarlo senza provare a dire nulla. Era inutile.  
«Dobbiamo avvertire il branco, Derek» riprese Stiles, con rinnovata determinazione.  
Prese il foglio dal tavolo e rimase a studiare le nuove scritte con un cipiglio concentrato e pensieroso. Quando si voltò verso di lui aveva un sorriso incerto sulle labbra. «Chissà quanti insulti ci sono in queste ultime frasi Derek» disse scuotendo la testa e lasciando che il sorriso gli si spegnesse piano.  Prese il suo cellulare dalla tasca e continuò: «Chiamo Scott e gli altri. Scoprire se c’è qualcuno di pericoloso è prioritario, e abbiamo bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.»  
Derek lo guardò muovere il dito sul display e portarsi il cellulare all’orecchio, con un’espressione frustrata. «Scusami» gli disse Stiles mentre attendeva che Scott rispondesse.  
Per cosa esattamente Stiles si stesse scusando Derek non lo sapeva. Non aveva idea se fosse per la sparata di poco prima o più banalmente per cortesia dato che Stiles stava per parlare al telefono e non era così che si faceva quando si era in compagnia di qualcuno e si doveva fare una chiamata? Qualunque fosse il motivo, quelle tre sillabe gli riscaldarono il cuore lo stesso.  
Derek lo ascoltò parlare allarmato di possibili pericoli imminenti, di un misterioso individuo che andava in giro a maledire la gente, di linguaggi strani e preoccupanti.  
Derek fremeva perché avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che non esisteva nessun mostro, nessuno psicopatico, nessuno. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non preoccuparsi.  Non c'erano malintenzionati, c'era solo un ragazzo con un potenziale enorme, un ragazzo insicuro, maldestro, logorroico e iperattivo che mai, mai avrebbe creduto di essere in grado di compiere un prodigio come quello che aveva zittito Derek.

 


	3. (Ancora una volta, ma lentamente)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699/chapters/12503555) di [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned)
> 
> Ringrazio Eloriee per il prezioso aiuto. Merito suo sono le immagini del Block notes che compaiono in questo capitolo.

**(Ancora una volta, ma lentamente.)**

  
«Cazzo Derek! Ancora!» disse Stiles chino su un piccolo registratore tascabile. Sul tavolino c’era anche un foglio pieno di segnacci e simboli incomprensibili, risultato di tutti gli esperimenti a cui aveva sottoposto quell’ingrato energumeno rubando almeno due ore di siesta al suo pomeriggio in cui avrebbe fatto normalmente qualcosa di più costruttivo che litigare con un incomprensibile bestione. O almeno Stiles credeva che stessero litigando. Dal tono e dal viso di Derek sembrava di sì.  
Diamine! Lui stava solo cercando di aiutarlo!  
Appena era venuto a patti con la maledizione di Derek, aveva avvisato il branco che era piombato compatto nel loft in meno di un’ora.  
Scott, Malia e Liam, avevano provato a comunicare con Derek con il loro particolare sistema di grugniti e ululati e tutte quelle robe lì da licantropo, ma senza cavare un ragno dal buco – Derek si era ritrovato impossibilitato anche al più piccolo uggiolio, come se avesse disimparato qualsiasi cosa che non fosse quel cavolo di linguaggio gutturale e alieno in cui aveva preso ad esprimersi.  I lupi mannari del gruppo avevano comunque rassicurato Stiles sul fatto che non percepivano nulla di pericoloso in Derek, ma avevano deciso di controllare comunque la zona attorno a Beacon Hills, alla ricerca del fantomatico lanciatore di maledizioni.  
Lydia e Kira erano rimaste al loft con lui, a cercare di decifrare qualcosa studiando il foglio che Derek aveva scritto, ed erano rimaste interdette dai suoni che  emetteva.  
«Non sembra che abbia colpito i sentimenti e le espressioni» aveva detto ad un certo punto Lydia. «Credo che in questo esatto istante voglia farti sul serio del male.»  
«Concordo», aveva ribattuto Kira, continuando a guardare corrucciata quel maledetto foglio e sospirando sconsolata.  
Anche Stiles aveva sospirato, D’accordo, forse era stato un po’ troppo insistente e pressante, ma lo stava facendo per il bene di Derek, no?  
Mentre Kira era rimasta a far compagnia a Derek, Stiles e Lydia erano usciti per compiere alcune ricerche e per l’acquisto di un registratore che, a detta di Stiles, sarebbe stato un mezzo indispensabile per riuscire a trovare una forma di comunicazione..  
Poi le ragazze erano andate a casa, lasciando Stiles ai suoi rovelli, anche se, prima di andare, Lydia gli aveva assicurato più e più volte sul fatto che non aveva previsto nessuna morte imminente, nessun pericolo. Nulla di nulla.  
All’ennesimo grugnito seccato di Derek, Stiles sbuffò e alzò gli occhi dal registratore per puntarli sul suo volto furente.  
«Pausa, ragazzone?» chiese e, al suo cenno convinto del capo, si stravaccò sul divano e lo vide alzarsi in piedi e percorrere il perimetro del grosso stanzone ruotando collo e spalle, segno evidente di troppa tensione.  
  
Quando, in pieno periodo scolastico, Derek era tornato a Beacon Hills, dopo essere stato via a lungo, , non aveva trovato nessuno se non Stiles stesso e Liam.  
Stiles era stato lì per puro miracolo, perché aveva fatto troppo tardi durante una delle sue lezioni con Deaton e aveva deciso di tornare al college la mattina dopo.  
Lui e Derek erano incontrati per caso, esclusivamente perché Derek era passato dalla clinica, ma Stiles si ricordava ancora di quel momento, per via un insieme di cose. La gioia un po’ esagerata nel vederlo dopo così tanto tempo, tra tutte, ma anche il modo tranquillo e per nulla sorpreso con cui Derek aveva accolto la notizia del suo apprendistato con Deaton.  
Come se Derek avesse sempre dato per scontato che lui un giorno avrebbe studiato da Emissario.  
Per Stiles era stata una scelta ponderata, non priva di insicurezze. Scott non gli era stato di molto aiuto nel prendere una decisione. «Se ne sei sicuro tu, per me va bene» era stato quello che gli aveva detto alla fine, dopo avergli ripetuto fino allo sfinimento quali erano i rischi che comportava l’essere un Emissario.  Certo, come se lui avesse mai avuto una chance di stare al sicuro da ogni pericolo se solo non avesse fatto quella scelta! Lui, l’umano in un branco di creature soprannaturali, a Beacon Hills. Andiamo, Scott!  
Certo, Stiles sapeva che Scott era molto protettivo nei suoi confronti e che non intendeva sminuirlo in nessun modo però…  
La tranquilla accettazione di Derek era stata un balsamo, una gratificazione per il suo ego. E aveva contribuito alla crescente unione che avevano stretto negli ultimi tempi. Derek continuava a parlare poco però, cazzo!, se sapeva ascoltare.  
A Stiles piaceva passare del tempo con quel taciturno ragazzo troppo cresciuto. E gli piaceva guardarlo perché chiunque fosse sano di mente avrebbe notato che Derek era un _gran bel pezzo_ di ragazzo troppo cresciuto.   
Stiles scosse la testa, schiarendosi i pensieri e lasciando che i ricordi sciamassero via, e continuò a osservare Derek che stava ancora facendo avanti e indietro per il loft, come un animale in gabbia.  
Vederlo così gli fece rabbia. Lui era lì per aiutarlo! Non era divertente aver a che fare con un Derek furioso, non lo era mai stato neanche quando qualche parola in più Derek era stato in grado di dirla. Ma ora, non riuscire a capire cosa esattamente lo stesse rendendo così tanto frustrato lo faceva impazzire.  
«Possiamo riprendere?» disse così, più asciutto di quanto si era aspettato di suonare.  
Derek si voltò di scatto e scosse più volte il capo, come se, con l’ausilio di quel solo movimento, volesse fargli entrate nel cervello ciò che avrebbe voluto dirgli.  
Stiles fece finta di nulla, si limitò a protendersi sul tavolino e, preso un blocco notes, lo sfogliò fino a trovare una pagina bianca.  
«Facciamo così, Derek. Finora abbiamo provato a scrivere frasi a caso e non sono riuscito a cavare un ragno dal buco, ma se mi scrivi una sola parola, una sola, magari riesco a capire che simboli o lettere associ tra loro e riesco a ricavare un codice.»  
Lo vide sospirare a avvicinarsi sconfitto.  
Quando si fu seduto accanto a lui Derek lo squadrò con il sopracciglio inarcato in una muta domanda: «Cosa devo scrivere?»  
«Scrivi il mio nome.» disse Stiles già chino su un altro blocco su cui aveva annotato tutti i suoi appunti. «Aspetta! Scrivilo staccando le lettere una dall’altra.»  
E Derek scrisse e questo fu il suo risultato:

«Wow, Derek. Ok. Questo è un insieme alquanto strano di lettere. Non sono neanche sei, ma solo cinque. Quel cuore finale poi è veramente interessante…» disse Stiles dopo aver osservato a lungo, pensieroso, il suo nome scritto in quella strana lingua.  
Alzò il viso verso quello di Derek che sembrava invece colmo di stupore e anche di lieve imbarazzo.  
«Tu lo leggi esattamente come volevi scriverlo, non è vero?» chiese Stiles, facendo ondeggiare la penna tra pollice e indice. Ma non aspettò una risposta.  
Aveva scoperto subito che, in seguito a una domanda diretta a cui bastava rispondere  semplicemente con un no o con un sì, Derek si bloccava e non riusciva più a muoversi.  
«D’accordo, ragazzone, non demordiamo. Proviamo con una altra parola. Vediamo…  Mastino. Su, su forza. Come prima, lettere staccate. Non fare quella faccia. Andiamo per tentativi, no?»

  
«Ok, no, non ci siamo proprio Derek! Non corrisponde un simbolo che è uno!» esclamò Stiles, sbattendo la penna sul suo notes. «Non mi stai affatto aiutando!»  
Quando Stiles alzò di nuovo gli occhi su Derek capì all’istante di aver detto qualcosa di terribilmente stupido, perché l’altro lo stava fissando come se volesse incenerirlo. Non si preoccupò però di chiedergli scusa o altro. Neanche lui si stava divertendo, cazzo! E questa stronza d’una maledizione si stava rivelando davvero ostica da affrontare.  
«Riscrivi il mio nome!» disse invece secco e Derek vergò sulla carta con più forza di quanto fosse necessario un’altra serie di simboli che non erano neanche lontanamente uguali a quelli che aveva scritto prima:

 

Poi se ne uscì con una serie esagitata di versacci fino ad avere la voce roca e infine smise come aveva iniziato e rimase a fissarlo come a sfidarlo.  
Stiles decise che quello era un buon momento per fare una pausa. Tanto non pensava che quei tentativi l’avrebbero portato da qualche parte.  
Era tempo di farne di nuovi.

  
Dopo aver sentito Scott che non aveva nessuna nuova, né buona né cattiva, Stiles, sebbene a malincuore, richiamò all’ordine un Derek ancora recalcitrante per continuare con la sua serie di esperimenti.  
Stiles provò a forzare le dita di Derek sulla tastiera del cellulare, quasi rischiando di spezzargli l’indice che, in linea di massima non era poi una cosa così grave, eh!, Derek ne aveva passate di ben peggiori e comunque sarebbe guarito in un lampo, però, insomma… Stiles non ci godeva proprio a fare del male a qualcuno, figuriamoci a Derek che per lui stava assumendo un’importanza che nessuno mai aveva avuto. Neanche Malia, è Malia era stata davvero parecchio importante.  
Provare sulla tastiera del portatile non aveva avuto maggior successo e se Stiles doveva dirla tutta neanche ci aveva creduto troppo, però non demorse. Era per Derek che stava lottando e ne valeva la pena, su questo poteva giurarci.  
  
Obbligarlo  a tentare e ritentare in quel modo aveva stancato visibilmente entrambi, per cui al momento lui e Derek erano accasciati sul divano, uno accanto all’altro quando il cervello di Stiles, perennemente al lavoro, partorì un’altra idea. Se fosse anche buona non lo sapeva, ma oramai una valeva l’altra.  
«Proviamo a far questo, ragazzone. Io ti dico una parola e tu cerchi di comporla portandomi qui un oggetto che comincia con l’iniziale di quella parola, e poi un altro che comincia con la seconda lettera e così via. Non mi guardare così, lo so che è azzardato e anche un po’ complicato da spiegare, ma dobbiamo aggirarla questa stronza maledizione e dobbiamo provarci in tutti i modi! Vediamo… una parola semplice, fammi guardare intorno. Che ne dici di “foto”? Semplice, piccola, insignificante parolina. Dovremo fregarla.»

E quando Derek prese in mano un semplice foglio di carta per posarlo di fronte a lui con un gesto non propriamente gentile, secco e sbrigativo che faceva tanto Derek, a Stiles cominciò a battere il cuore a tremila. «Ci siamo!» si concesse di sperare Stiles. E invece quello fu l’unico gesto che Derek riuscì a compiere. E Stiles non sapeva se era tanto deluso dal fatto in sé, o infelice per come Derek se ne stava in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, fermo come uno stoccafisso con quello sguardo sconfitto e insieme basito che lo faceva sembrare così inerme.  
Forse era per quello. Per come quello sguardo lo faceva sentire.  
«Ok, basta così. D’altronde è ora di mangiare e abbiamo davvero lavorato tanto entrambi e…» Dio. Non era da lui rimanere senza parole eppure rimase zitto a guardare Derek con l’ansia crescente per quella immobilità prolungata.  
Ci vollero due minuti buoni prima che un Derek esausto si accasciasse di nuovo sul divano senza guardarlo in viso. Stiles non gli chiese se aveva fame, o se fosse stanco o scoraggiato. Non sarebbe servito.  
Si accorse che non gli serviva chiederlo. Lo sapeva già.  
  
Più tardi, in piena notte si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Derek dormiva silenzioso, seduto accanto a lui, la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Davanti a lui, dal tavolino, tutti quegli appunti lo irridevano.  
Stiles scorse il cellulare velocemente. Non era poi così tardi e una telefonata al padre per rassicurarlo poteva farla.  
Scott e gli altri l’avevano aggiornato proprio mentre lui e Derek stavano cenando e lo squillo del cellulare li aveva fatti sobbalzare. Il silenzio tra loro era stato insopportabile, alieno ed era sembrato che lo squillo del telefono li avesse svegliati da un mondo ovattato.  
«Tutto normale Stiles. Non credo ci sia nulla. Chiunque sia stato, ora non è qui a Beacon Hills.»  
Finito di mangiare Stiles e Derek si erano seduti ancora una volta sul divano e, svogliatamente, avevano provato di nuovo a scrivere qualche parola. Stiles aveva provato a tracciare un codice molto fantasioso, ma gli occhi di Derek avevano faticato a rimanere aperti e il torpore alla fine aveva colto anche lui.  
«Papà, rimango a dormire da Derek» bisbigliò al padre.  
«Qualcosa di serio? Devo aspettarmi qualche problema?» chiese lo Sceriffo e a Stiles venne da ridere e da piangere allo stesso tempo.  
«No, nulla» rispose.  
Derek si mosse nel sonno e affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, il capo pesante e solido. Il suo fiato gli faceva venire il solletico. Stiles si costrinse a rimanere fermo, a salutare il padre con un «A domani» e a non stringere Derek a sé.  
Era stanco e aveva bisogno di riposare, in fondo.


	4. (Cambiamo approccio, ragazzone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699/chapters/12503576) di [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned)

**(Cambiamo approccio, ragazzone)**

  
Nell’ampio ambiente del loft la voce aliena di Derek con quel tono un po’ metallico a Stiles era divenuta insopportabile, non ce la faceva più ad ascoltarla.  
«Spegni quel maledetto affare, Derek!» sbottò, ma ovviamente quel troglodita mica lo stava ascoltando. Sembrava preso da una delle sue crisi di immobilità e fissava il registratore come se dentro ci fosse nascosto il segreto della vita.  
Avevano ascoltato il nastro decine e decine di volte, ad ogni velocità possibile, da soli e insieme a tutto il branco.  
Ognuno di loro aveva proposto la sua teoria, ognuno aveva accennato un tentativo di soluzione, di solito del tutto inutile, ma tutti, mentre lo facevano andare per la millesima volta, avevano fatto abbastanza chiasso da rendere l’ascolto almeno sopportabile. Ora risentirlo in quel silenzio era davvero troppo.  
Stiles era a dir poco frustrato. E il comportamento tenuto da Derek per tutta la giornata non aveva reso la cosa più sopportabile.  
Stiles lo sapeva che già in condizioni normali, essere circondato da una specie di folla lo irritava, ma era anche certo che Derek capisse il significato di quell’invasione di massa da parte del branco. Volevano tutti bene a quel bestione. Solo che Derek non arrivava a capire che gli amici volevano aiutarlo.  
La notizia poi che quel maledetto di Deaton avrebbe ritardato il suo ritorno, non si sapeva ancora di quanto, se qualche giorno o addirittura una settimana, aveva aggravato l’umore già nero di Derek.  
Quando i ragazzi erano andati via promettendo di tornare prima possibile, Derek aveva riavviato la registrazione ed era da almeno cinque minuti buoni che stava lì ad ascoltare quel mucchio di parole insensate con l’aria cupa.  
Non che Stiles potesse vederlo in viso, dato che Derek si ostinava a guardare il piccolo registratore come se ne andasse della sua vita, ma era certo che avesse un’espressione lugubre. Si capiva da come teneva le spalle piegate in avanti in modo avvilito, o da come serrava e disserrava i pugni – unico aspetto che aveva convinto Stiles che quello non fosse uno dei suoi momenti di immobilità dovuti alla maledizione.  
Stiles rimase a guardarlo seccato, cercando di capire se Derek stava ascoltando la sua stessa voce e la stesse sentendo normale o se invece anche per lui non era che un insieme di suoni alieni.  
Dal ricordo della sua prima reazione all’ascolto Stiles propendeva per la seconda ipotesi, dato che l’aveva visto sussultare e spalancare gli occhi. Non si spiegava come mai, dato che era certo che invece quello che scriveva a Derek sembrasse perfettamente normale. Niente sussulti e nessun sguardo attonito quando rileggeva qualcosa che aveva scarabocchiato su un foglio.  
Oramai Stiles si stava letteralmente arrampicando sugli specchi alla ricerca di un senso in quell’assurda situazione. Non c’era una logica su cui potesse basarsi. Nessun codice, niente di niente.  
Secondo Lydia, che aveva passato con lui più tempo di chiunque altro, cercando di decifrare quell’ammasso di simboli e lettere, la scrittura cambiava a secondo delle emozioni di Derek. Anche quando parlava spesso i suoni si addolcivano se Derek era relativamente tranquillo, cosa già rara in condizioni normali. Ragion per cui, di solito   le parole che gli uscivano di bocca erano solo un susseguirsi di suoni aspri e gutturali, una sequenza di consonanti ammassate a caso. Un tale garbuglio di sillabe che Stiles, se non le avesse sentite con le sue orecchie non avrebbe creduto nemmeno pronunciabili. Invece Derek le pronunciava eccome. E lo faceva da arrabbiato. E più si infuriava più le sue frasi diventavano lunghe e impronunciabili, acuminate e taglienti come spade.  
«Secondo me dobbiamo cambiare approccio alla cosa, Stiles» gli aveva detto Lydia. «Se riusciamo a capire di che tipo di maledizione si tratta, forse troveremo anche il modo per toglierla. Farò qualche ricerca e se trovo qualcosa di utile ti avverto.»  
La voce di lei era stata tranquilla, priva di apprensione ma Lydia non era riuscita a tranquillizzarlo. Stiles aveva sempre saputo di essere un tipo apprensivo, e molto spesso ne aveva avuto anche tutto il diritto di esserlo. Fare parte di un branco di creature soprannaturali e sopravvivere, con il solo aiuto di una mazza da baseball e di un cervello iperacuto non lo aveva reso meno paranoico e tra l'altro non faceva del bene alla sua autostima. Autostima che in quel momento era ai minimi storici, mentre l'apprensione era alle stelle.  E in quello specifico caso la logica aveva davvero poco a che fare con ciò che Stiles stava provando. L’ansia che gli cresceva dentro nel vedere Derek in quelle condizioni evidentemente non era dovuta soltanto alla paura che ci fosse un potenziale pericolo. A turbarlo tanto era proprio il fatto che a ritrovarsi in quella situazione odiosa fosse proprio Derek. Derek a cui Stiles teneva in modo particolare, per motivi che ancora non riusciva a spiegare razionalmente, ma che era inutile ignorare. E oltretutto, Stiles si sentiva frustrato perché non riusciva afare nulla per risolvere quel pasticcio, visto che la sola forza di volontà, per quanta ce ne stesse mettendo, non era sufficiente neanche per aiutarlo a capire come procedere. E, anche se Scott e gli altri gli avevano assicurato che non c’era davvero nessun rischio immediato e quindi avevano allentato la sorveglianza del perimetro, pur continuando a invadere il loft di Derek ad ogni ora della giornata, contribuendo così in modo sostanzioso al perenne cipiglio del proprietario, Stiles non se la sentiva di lasciare perdere e di aspettare paziente il ritorno di Deaton.

Restarsene a guardare Derek che fissava quel maledetto aggeggio tutto ad un tratto lo rese rabbioso perché il fatto di non riuscire a capire quello che gli passava per la testa lo stava facendo imbestialire. E, davvero, riuscire a comunicare con lui cominciava a sembrargli addirittura fondamentale per la propria salute mentale. Stiles non sapeva se Derek fosse stanco dei suoi continui esperimenti e volesse semplicemente attendere il ritorno del Druido, però lo sospettava per via degli sguardi furiosi e del modo in cui la sua parlata si inaspriva. Beh, Stiles non voleva lasciar perdere. Si trattava di Derek ed era importante. Non che Derek fosse mai stato uno con cui fare lunghe discussioni, ma ora che non poteva dire neanche una mezza parola che fosse comprensibile, quei suoi pochi interventi per interrompere gli assurdi monologhi di Stiles a Stiles mancavano terribilmente.  
Ecco il punto, comunicare con Derek, in ogni modo possibile.  
Stiles si avvicinò e, con un gesto repentino, interruppe la registrazione, guadagnandosi così lo sguardo sorpreso di un Derek molto confuso, esasperato e troppo stanco. Le brutte occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi erano il segno evidente delle ultime notti di sonno agitato.  
Stiles non prestò attenzione a quello che gli stava dicendo Derek, con un tono che gli sembrò aspro, agitato e un po’ frustrato. Lo interruppe con un secco: «Cambiamo approccio, ragazzone!» Poi alzò una mano come a fermare ulteriori proteste. Derek lo squadrò, inarcando le sopracciglia per assumere quell’aria scettica che lo faceva sempre infuriare.  
«D’accordo, siamo stati tutti un po’ pressanti, ultimamente, ma spero tu sappia che teniamo a te, anche se a dirlo sembra assurdo, lo so, visto che come compagnia ora come ora sei anche più scontroso del solito. Ok, posso anche ammettere che non ci sono stati dei grossi cambiamenti nella tua situazione, nonostante tutti gli esperimenti che abbiamo fatto e, sì, ammetto di essere stato un po’ stressante al riguardo, ma tutti volevamo aiutarti, sai Derek?»  
Stiles tirò il fiato e si sorprese a sorridere alla vista della faccia di Derek. Per quanto fosse improvvisamente diventato incapace di comunicare il suo viso e le sue espressioni a Stiles sembravano sempre eloquenti. E ora la ruga in mezzo alle sopracciglia che gli rendeva un po’ torvo lo sguardo gli diceva che Derek non capiva dove diamine lui volesse andare a parare. E, soprattutto, era illuminante su quanto Derek fosse scettico a priori su qualsiasi nuova via lui volesse tentare.  
Il sorriso di Stiles si tramutò in un tendersi amaro delle labbra e lui si strinse nelle spalle per scacciare la sensazione di inadeguatezza che si tirava perennemente dietro.  
«Andiamo, Derek! Abbi un minimo di fiducia! Ok, fino a che io e Lydia non troviamo qualcosa di utile per capire che diamine di maledizione ti ha colpito, possiamo provare a inventarci un sistema di comunicazione tutto nostro. Al diavolo cercare di uscirne fuori del tutto, almeno per ora! Rendiamo tutto più semplice in attesa dell’arrivo della cavalleria. Pensa: una frase intera come per esempio “Ho bisogno di andare al bagno” potrebbe essere tradotta… umh, tanto per dire con una semplice spalle cenno del capo,eh!»

A quel punto Stiles tirò il fiato e fece finta di non vedere che Derek aveva inarcato un sopracciglio all’inverosimile. «Era solo un esempio. Dobbiamo capire fino a che punto arriva il blocco che deriva dalla maledizione, scoprire fin dove possiamo spingerci e, se non altro, riuscire a comunicarci in qualche maniera le cose più importanti. Forza Derek, un ultimo sforzo, siediti qui e rimettiamoci al lavoro!»

***

Stiles scoprì che non c’erano molti tentativi che potevano essere fatti senza provocare in Derek un attacco di quell’immobilità odiosa. Guardarlo bloccarsi rendeva Stiles agitato più di ogni altra cosa, anche se sapeva che non c’era pericolo per la sua incolumità, perché non c’era mica il rischio che a Derek si fermasse il respiro e non gli succedeva in un posto estraneo, alla mercé di sconosciuti. Era lì con lui. Però nel vederlo tanto inerme il cuore di Stiles si riempiva d’ansia.  
Stiles aveva provato ogni cosa  gli fosse venuta in mente e con crescente frustrazione.  
Associare parole ai movimenti gli era sembrata una buona idea, ma farli ripetere a Derek con l’intento di formare una frase si era rivelato inutile,come qualunque altro tentativo di venirne a capo..  
Cercare di comporre intere frasi con un gesto solo? Non poi tanto geniale come idea. Difficile da realizzare, più che altro.. Quali frasi avrebbe dovuto scegliere, e perché proprio quelle e non altre? No, non aveva senso.  
Man mano che Stiles escogitava nuovi e assurdi modi per aggirare l’ostacolo si sentiva sempre più ridicolo. Quando fece un ultimo disperato tentativo di fare esprimere Derek con l’alfabeto muto, quel bestione prese a grugnire in quella sua lingua assurda e a guardarlo storto, senza neanche provare ad assecondarlo. Anzi incrociò le braccia e lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia, inalberando un cipiglio  derisorio, come se volesse sfotterlo  o, peggio ancora, come se si stesse chiedendo quando diavolo Stiles si sarebbe deciso ad andarsene dal loft e l’avrebbe lasciato finalmente in pace, Fu allora che Stiles sbottò.  
«Senti, grosso idiota incomprensibile, è inutile che fai quella faccia e cominci a fare ostruzionismo. Ed è ancora più inutile che usi quell’atteggiamento da bullo cercando di farmi credere che non sopporti la mia vista quando sappiamo bene entrambi che non è così! Smettila di far finta che non hai bisogno del mio aiuto. Pensi che non mi accorga di tutte le attenzioni che riservi a me e al branco? Pensi che non le notiamo perché credi di essere tanto furbo nel nasconderle e che ti basti barricarti dietro a quel grugno perennemente seccato, ma non siamo tutti stupidi, sai? E non fare quella faccia sbalordita che con me tanto non attacca, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando! Del tè che hai fatto trovare pronto per me e Lydia l’altra sera, per esempio, oppure di quando, qualche giorno fa, mi hai rimboccato la coperta mentre pensavi che dormissi, , o della tua dannata espressione ogni volta che vado via! Hai sempre quell’aria da cucciolo abbandonato, come se avessi il timore che tutti noi potessimo abbandonarti al tuo destino. Non funziona così, però, quindi dacci un taglio. Che ti piaccia o no, fai parte di un branco e i membri di un branco fanno sempre di tutto per aiutarsi a vicenda, mi sono spiegato? Quindi, anche se quello che ti propongo ti sembra cretino, tu fallo, dannazione perché sai una cosa? Non mi sto divertendo. Non mi sto divertendo affatto!»  
Quando Stiles tirò il fiato, interruppe il suo vagare e tornò a fissare quel bestione scoprì che sul volto di Derek c’era stato un cambiamento sostanziale.  Un mutamento che corrispondeva con un lieve rossore imbarazzato che gli colorava le guancie e la punta delle orecchie. A dirla tutta, a Stiles parve una cosa adorabile. Derek aveva sciolto il nodo delle braccia e, soprattutto, stava muovendo le labbra come se fosse alla ricerca di parole che non riusciva a trovare. Stiles sapeva che in realtà  stava dicendo qualcosa in quella sua nuova lingua imposta dalla maledizione, ma lo stava facendo a voce bassa, come tra sé e sé. E senza guardarlo.  
«Allora Derek, ci vogliamo riprovare con il linguaggio dei segni? Prova a comporre una frase, o una parola qualsiasi».  
Stiles sentì il suo sospiro rassegnato prima ancora di vedere le sua mano che si sforzava di formare la prima lettera. Era chiaramente una “I” ma prima ancora di riuscire ad inarcare due dita nella lettera successiva – sarebbe potuta essere una “D” o forse una “P”- Derek si bloccò di colpo, con la mano ancora a mezz’aria. Non sembrava che fosse arrabbiato, furioso o frustrato, come sempre gli era accaduto dopo ogni episodio di blocco. Aveva quell’espressione rassegnata tipica di chi sa già in partenza cosa aspettarsi.  
A Stiles strinse il cuore. Rimase a guardarlo per un tempo che gli parve durare ore mentre in realtà non dovevano essere passati che pochi secondi. Stiles li trascorse imprecando a mezza bocca tutta una serie di fantasiose maledizioni. Alla fine non reggendo oltre, si  precipitò verso di lui, che era ancora bloccato e lo avvolse in un abbraccio che voleva essere rassicurante, forse più per sé stesso che per Derek.  
Stringerlo gli permise di calmare il martellio inferocito del cuore.  
«Dannazione, Derek. Non so più che fare» gli bisbigliò in un orecchio, la voce un po’ spezzata. Sebbene Derek fosse sempre completamente immobile Stiles poteva sentire il cuore di Derek battere furioso nel petto e nella gola. «Ma non mi arrendo mai, lo sai» concluse poi con un filo di voce, continuando a stringerlo a sé fino a che l’altro perse la rigidità e l’abbraccio divenne più morbido.  
Il braccio sollevato di Derek si abbassò fino a posarsi sulla nuca di Stiles, senza stringere, come se averlo tenuto sollevato l’avesse stancato e avesse bisogno di riposarlo.  
Stiles non si chiese perché Derek non si sciogliesse dall’abbraccio, né tantomeno perché non lo stava facendo lui stesso.  
A Stiles bastava sentire Derek vicino, tutto lì, per trovare ancora intatta la propria determinazione a non arrendersi.

  
***

 

Derek fissò lo sguardo su Stiles e Lydia, entrambi intenti a sfogliare un grosso tomo che Lydia aveva portato al loft quella mattina. Erano ore che quei due leggevano e commentavano il libro che, Derek lo sapeva bene, non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Derek era inviperito per una lunga serie di motivi, non ultimo il fatto di essere segregato in casa da una settimana. Lo irritava anche che la sua casa fosse invasa dal branco ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, che il suddetto branco lo stesse studiando come una cavia da laboratorio e che la vicinanza assidua di Stiles con quella sua cocciuta testardaggine nel voler risolvere il suo problema, gli stesse facendo più male che bene.  
Sapere esattamente qual era la causa del problema non aiutava di certo, proprio come non aiutava la certezza assoluta che se lui avesse potuto farsi capire da Stiles, avrebbero risolto la cosa già da un pezzo. Invece eccoli tutti lì, Stiles e il resto del branco, intenti a ciondolare per casa sua senza un nesso apparente con la maledizione che lo aveva colpito, e senza altra utilità a parte quella di rendere terribili giorni che lo sarebbero stati già di per sé, anche senza la loro presenza.  
Gli unici che lavoravano senza sosta erano appunto Stiles e Lydia e intanto bisbigliavano fitto fitto tra loro, le teste talmente vicine che, se si fossero voltati per guardarsi negli occhi, le loro labbra si sarebbero scontrate. Per Derek già quella sola idea era insopportabile e poi, andiamo! non serviva a nulla! Se solo quell’idiota di Stiles avesse avuto appena un pochino di potere in meno! O se avesse imparato a tenerlo sotto controllo, senza scaraventarlo in giro alla cieca, colpendo gente a caso con maledizioni assurde. O se soltanto Derek, il giorno in cui era cominciato tutto, avesse ragionato un po’ di più prima di presentarsi alla clinica in vena di dichiarazioni d’amore. Se non avesse preteso che quello fosse il momento buono per confessare a Stiles ciò che provava… Se, se, se.  
E intanto gli sembrava che Stiles e Lydia fossero più vicini e che le voci degli altri fossero troppo forti, un cicaleccio continuo ed insopportabile e lui era stufo, ma davvero tanto.  
Fu per questo, credette Derek, che scoppiò in quel ruggito. Perché era stanco, perché gli altri facevano casino e probabilmente anche perché Stiles era troppo vicino a Lydia, sì, anche per quello. Ma anche perché aveva bisogno di urlare, anche se non serviva a nulla.  
Ottenne silenzio, e di ritrovarsi con lo sguardo sconvolto di Stiles fisso su di lui e, improvvisamente, si sentì un cretino totale.  
Derek non sapeva più dove guardare, per questo voltò le spalle a tutti quanti e preferì spostare lo sguardo verso la finestra, per osservare il sopraggiungere del crepuscolo.  
«D’accordo ragazzi, credo sia ora di andare.» Sentì dire a Scott, e poi un mormorio sommesso e movimenti concitati fino a che la voce di Stiles, secca e sprezzante, fece tacere di nuovo tutto il branco.  
«No. Non credo Scott. Non credo proprio.»  
Dopo quella affermazione tanto secca il silenzio si trascinò a lungo, o almeno così parve a Derek, che si sentì ancora più idiota.  
Quando non ne poté più, smise di dare le spalle agli altri e si volse a guardarli, ma solo Stiles era rimasto lì a fissarlo, le mani sui fianchi e lo sguardo bellicoso.  
Lydia aveva ripreso a leggere il libro, e gli altri evitavano di guardarli, ciondolando lì attorno.  
«Qual è il problema amico? Avanti! Tira fuori tutta la tua frustrazione una volta per tutte, e forse poi ti sentirai meglio. Proprio non ti entra in testa che le persone qui ti vogliono bene, grosso idiota che non sei altro? Non riesci ad accettarlo? Sei stato da solo per un casino di tempo, tanto che fatichi a comprendere cosa vuol dire avere una famiglia e ciò che comporta averla…»  
Fu a quel punto che Derek lo interruppe. La furia che gli montava dentro, suo malgrado, venne fuori come un fiume. Un fiume di parole che lui sapeva sarebbero state incomprensibili e quindi cazzo!, buttiamo fuori tutto, davvero!  
«Sei tu il mio problema, deficiente!» sbottò quindi Derek, con quello che pensava fosse un urlo, ma che si rivelò qualcosa di peggio, almeno se doveva dar retta agli sguardi basiti degli altri che si volsero a guardarlo tutti insieme.  
Derek se ne disinteressò completamente, focalizzando tutta l’attenzione sul ragazzo di fronte a lui che non aveva battuto ciglio.  
«Sei tu, Stiles! E quello che provo per te, maledizione. E mi spaventa a morte quello che riesci a farmi sentire. Mi trovo a guardarti e penso che potrei farlo per ore senza mai stancarmi. Mi ritrovo a catalogare ogni particolare del tuo viso e non c’è nulla, neanche i difetti, che io non trovi meravigliosi, talmente tanto da togliermi il fiato. Amo come ti si arriccia il naso quando ridi e come ti si muove il pomo d’Adamo lungo la gola. Amo le tue labbra e le centomila espressioni che sono capaci di assumere. Amo l’aspetto ridicolo dei tuoi capelli quando ti svegli la mattina e sono sparati in ogni direzione e amo come il tuo sguardo resta smarrito per un secondo prima che tu riprenda coscienza. Amo anche le tue occhiaie dopo una notte praticamente insonne, perché le guardo e mi fanno credere che potrei fare qualsiasi cosa pur di farti passare una notte più serena. Amo la tua lingua tagliente, anche quando la usi per stordirmi di parole. Amo il tuo sarcasmo e il modo in cui riesci a smussare i lati di me che odio di più, e come riesci a farmi sentire ridicolo quando mi comporto da idiota. E ti amo perfino quando mi fai arrabbiare, come in questo momento, sempre pronto come sei a sottolineare ogni mia mancanza senza traccia di paura. E amo il tuo maledetto talento che mi ha fatto finire qui a urlarti contro per confessarti quanto ti amo ma senza che tu possa capirmi, stupido coglione! Ti amo e tu  non hai neanche il minimo indizio di quanto sei potente, ed io non posso dirtelo e… Dannazione!»  
Derek si interruppe a corto di parole, ansante. Gli altri lo stavano fissando tutti, apertamente, ora. Sembravano incerti, lievemente spaventati.  
Non aveva mai parlato così tanto e, sebbene sapesse che nessuno aveva potuto capire nulla di ciò che aveva sbraitato, per un secondo invece pensò che forse Stiles poteva aver capito comunque, perché era arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli e gli occhi gli si erano allargati increduli e non aveva più le mani piantate sui fianchi in modo bellicoso, ma anzi le teneva ficcate a pugno in tasca e stava dondolando avanti e indietro sui talloni, in maniera nervosa. Accidenti, in fondo non era anche quello uno dei motivi per cui Derek lo amava? Stiles riusciva a capirlo, a dispetto di tutto, maledizioni involontarie comprese.  
«Io dico che adesso è proprio il momento di andare, eh, Stiles?» disse Scott e Lydia approvò semplicemente prendendo il soprabito ed incamminandosi verso il portellone del loft.  
«Mi porto via il libro, Stiles» aggiunse soltanto, prima di spalancarlo ed uscire seguita dagli altri.  
  


  
Dopo che il suono della porta che si richiudeva si fu spento, non passò che un secondo prima che Stiles esordisse con un: «Anch’io Derek, sul serio. Non so cosa esattamente hai detto, Derek, ma giuro, anch’io», prima di avventarglisi addosso con foga per stringerlo a sé. Nella corsa lo slancio fu troppo, tanto che quando gli fu addosso Stiles lo sbilanciò facendolo cadere all’indietro dove ad accoglierlo, per fortuna, c’era un provvidenziale divano.  
Derek fissò lo sguardò su Stiles che lo osservava dall’alto, lo sguardo acceso e quel mezzo sorriso un po’ sghembo. Era una cosa tanto da lui che a Derek, ancora riverso sul divano, con una gamba sulla spalliera e l’altra sul bracciolo e con quella che credeva fosse un’espressione di totale stupore stampata sul viso – perché andiamo! Stiles poteva davvero aver capito cosa gli aveva appena rivelato? Davvero? Aveva capito proprio giusto? – sembrò che qualcuno gli avesse rubato anche il respiro, oltre che la voce.  
Non fu soltanto una sensazione, dato che dopo pochi secondi Stiles gli si buttò addosso di nuovo, affondandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo.  
«Anch’io» ripeté, mormorando le parole dentro quello spazio sicuro tra le sue spalle e i morbidi cuscini del divano.  
Derek rimase immobile a cercare di metabolizzare ciò che era accaduto nello spazio di quanto? Secondi? Frazioni di secondo?  
L’intera situazione gli pareva ridicola, quasi impossibile. Era così confuso che non riusciva a schiarirsi le idee nemmeno usando i suoi sensi da licantropo per provare a indagare su ciò che Stiles stava pensando.  
Fu per questo, pensò Derek, e per l’espressione sconcertata che presumibilmente doveva avere stampata sul viso, che quando Stiles si sollevò a guardarlo, il suo sorriso da allegro e luminoso si fece lentamente più cauto, fino a sparire.  
Derek non avrebbe saputo dire cosa gli aveva fatto più male, se la morte di quel sorriso o il precipitoso indietreggiare di Stiles, che fu lontano dalle sue braccia e fuori dal loft in un battito di ciglia. Appena nel tempo necessario a biascicare un: «È tardi, devo andare».  
  
Derek si rigirò nel letto per l’ennesima volta.  
Il lenzuolo incastrato nelle gambe era divenuto una trappola contro cui lottare per liberarsi,  e lui si ritrovò a combattere con la stessa ferocia con cui aveva maledetto se stesso per tutta la sera e buona parte della nottata.  
Non riusciva a capacitarsi dell’intera situazione che stava vivendo. Per un secondo aveva avuto il mondo nelle sue mani e l’aveva gettato via come un idiota.  
La parte logica del suo cervello sapeva che avrebbe potuto risolvere tutto presto e bene. Diamine! Non aveva bisogno neanche di parlare, avrebbe potuto semplicemente afferrare Stiles e baciarlo fino a fargli perdere i sensi. Poteva farlo alla prima occasione, quando Stiles sarebbe tornato. Perché sarebbe tornato, giusto?  
Era stato a quel punto, mentre se lo domandava per l’ennesima volta che la parte emotiva della sua mente, molto più rumorosa, quasi assordante, si era riempita definitivamente di dubbi. E se invece Stiles non avesse capito niente? Se avesse inteso qualcos’altro con quelle parole? Non aveva chiaramente affermato che lo amava, quindi poteva aver voluto dire qualsiasi altra cosa. Dannazione, che idiota, perché non aveva usato i sensi per provare a cavarne piede prima che Stiles fuggisse?  
Le lenzuola avvoltolate strizzarono i polpacci di Derek, strette in un nodo umido e fastidioso. Derek, vinto da quei pensieri cupi, rinunciò a scalciare via ancora una volta e si adagiò su un fianco, le mani strette a pugno sotto il viso. Con un sospiro tremulo cercò di cacciar fuori tutta la propria insicurezza.  
Quella notte gli sembrò lunga, infinita.  
Non seppe per quanto tempo lottò contro il sonno e i pensieri cupi. Gli sembrò che fosse trascorso parecchio tempo, prima che, finalmente, lo cogliesse un torpore sfinito, e fu proprio in quel momento che si sentì avvolgere da dietro e avvertì il fiato di Stiles sul collo.  
Sul serio? Era così sottosopra che non aveva nemmeno fiutato il suo avvicinarsi o sentito con il suo udito potenziato il rumore dei suoi passi, il fruscio dei suoi vestiti, il battito del suo cuore agitato? Che fine avevano fatto i suoi sensi di lupo? Erano andati in vacanza perché era troppo innamorato per ricordarsi di averli? O forse era stato così preso a pensare a Stiles da non accorgersi che stava davvero sentendo il suo odore e non solo sognandolo. E doveva ricordarsi di ripristinare l’allarme. L’aveva disinstallato quando il branco aveva iniziato a invadere il loft a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, ma se non era più in grado di accorgersi quando entrava qualcuno di soppiatto forse era il caso di rimetterlo in funzione. Cazzo, ma a cosa si metteva a pensare con Stiles lì, incollato alla sua schiena, con le braccia intorno al suo petto?  
«Non riuscivo a dormire» fu la debole scusa mormorata da Stiles con un filo di voce, per giustificare almeno un po’ quell’intrusione.  
Derek rimase immobile, ancora incerto tra il sonno e la veglia, timoroso di stare solo immaginato la presenza di Stiles al suo fianco e che olfatto, tatto e udito lo stessero tradendo perfino in quel momento. Non si sbloccò, sino a che le labbra di Stiles sul suo collo fugarono ogni dubbio. Stiles era tornato davvero, e vaffanculo parte emozionale! Derek sorrise mentre Stiles, che proprio non conosceva il termine sintesi, continuava a sussurrargli spiegazioni, tra il concitato e lo spossato. «Ho avuto paura di aver frainteso, sai ragazzone? Ho avuto un terrore folle e la tua espressione quando prima ti sono saltato addosso non m’ha aiutato proprio per nulla. Sono fuggito, lo confesso, dandomi anche dell’idiota. Come diavolo ho fatto ad essere così sicuro che tu avessi detto di amarmi, proprio non lo so, eppure l’ho capito nell’esatto istante in cui l’hai detto. E non per la strana accozzaglia di consonanti che Dio solo sa come riesci a pronunciare. Non c’è stata nessuna magia, non ho improvvisamente tradotto il tuo codicee spezzato questa cavolo di maledizione. È che ti guardavo, e ho capito. Ho capito improvvisamente che non mi servivano le tue parole, ma solo le espressioni del tuo viso. E mi sono accorto che lo sapevo da sempre. Beh, da che abbiamo cominciato a frequentarci più assiduamente. Non potevo credere che la soluzione al tuo problema fosse così semplice. Ma poi hai fatto quella faccia... Cazzo, Derek, avresti dovuto essere un po’ meno spaventoso in quel frangente, sai? Avrebbe aiutato.»  
Stiles tirò il fiato e premette il viso contro la spalla di Derek che avvertì il tremore delle sue labbra contro la pelle. Girò il viso verso il suo per quanto riusciva e poté solo scorgere la massa scura dei capelli arruffati. Soltanto ombre nere e grigie nel buio quasi totale della stanza.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Stiles un mucchio di cose, cominciando dal domandargli che cosa gli aveva fatto cambiare idea, ma non poteva e strinse i denti, impedendosi di far uscire qualsiasi suono. Troppo ansioso per leggere ciò che aveva bisogno di sapere con l’aiuto dei sensi.  
Fu Stiles, dopo uno sbadiglio spacca mascella, ad aggiungere col sonno nella voce: «Però i tuoi occhi non possono ingannarmi e mentre mi rigiravo nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno, li ho rivisti. I tuoi occhi sono occhi da innamorato, sai ragazzone? Non chiedermi perché, che non saprei dirtelo, ma io lo so. E quindi eccomi qui.» Derek captò un altro sbadiglio soffocato contro  il suo collo e poi le braccia di Stiles che lo stringevano in un abbraccio languido, una mano a cingergli il petto e l’altra posata sulla schiena.  
«Dormiamo, ti va? Sono distrutto. Domattina approfondiremo questa svolta degli eventi. Ma ora…» bisbigliò ancora Stiles, il tono di voce che, via via che parlava, diventava sempre più fievole fino a divenire il respiro costante e regolare tipico del sonno.  
Derek sorrise e sbadigliò a sua volta, si spinse contro il corpo disteso dietro al suo, sciolse il nodo delle gambe dalle lenzuola e trovata una posizione comoda si concesse finalmente di riposare.


	5. (Porca puttana! Dì il mio nome!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Fanart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5411699/chapters/12503597) di [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned)

**(Porca puttana! Dì il mio nome!)**

  
Derek si svegliò a causa del bussare insistente.  
Si sciolse svogliato dall’abbraccio morbido di Stiles e rimase a guardarlo dormire, cercando, senza troppa convinzione, di cacciare il torpore post sonno che sempre lo coglieva dopo un riposo profondo e soddisfacente. Dall'incendio in cui aveva perso la famiglia in poi, di momenti di pace simili non ne aveva vissuti molti, perciò  era restio ad abbandonare il letto e a distogliere gli occhi dall’immagine di Stiles disteso vicino a lui.  
Stiles intanto respirava sereno, lo sbuffo del fiato intercalato da parole mute, segno evidente che si trovava nel bel mezzo di un sogno. Un sogno che sembrava piacergli, visto che Stiles sorrideva.  
Derek era intenerito dal fatto che Stiles riusciva a parlare anche mentre dormiva, e quindi si perse a seguire lo svolgersi del sogno per il poco che riusciva a leggerne nelle sue smorfie e nei piccoli scatti del suo viso. Il bussare era divenuto un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo. Derek non ci stava facendo caso. Era così distratto da Stiles che non si era neppure chiesto chi diavolo ci fosse là fuori, e non aveva intenzione di scoprirlo, neanche indagando con l’uso del fiuto da lupo mannaro.  
Senza neanche accorgersene si era di nuovo disteso sul materasso, e doveva essersi perfino appisolato perché il richiamo della voce di Scott lo fece scattare seduto. Cristo! Era proprio andato se il suo corpo era così rilassato solo perché Stiles gli dormiva accanto e i suoi sensi erano talmente concentrati su di lui da non percepire la presenza dell’alfa.  
A malincuore, Derek scese dal letto, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo a Stiles che doveva aver smesso di sognare e ora dormiva quieto, una mano sotto la guancia.  
Quando Derek gli aprì, Scott esordì con un: «Sono riuscito a parlare con Deaton e gli ho spiegato la situazione», prima ancora di entrare e di sedersi sul divano. Sembrava esausto e in procinto di cominciare una chiacchierata che a Derek non andava proprio di fare. Derek avrebbe voluto semplicemente tornare a letto e riprendere a dormire. Gli sembrava di non farlo bene da un sacco di tempo.  
Il pensiero di Stiles e di quello che si sarebbero detti - o che almeno avrebbe detto Stiles dato che lui, fino a prova contraria, risultava ancora del tutto incomprensibile – l’aveva relegato in un angolo della mente, ancora troppo spaventato dalle implicazioni.  
Quando Scott volse lo sguardo al letto e, per nulla turbato, disse: «Allora si è deciso a venire?» Derek fu certo di aver fatto una faccia seccata a cui Scott, però, se anche l’aveva notata, non diede alcun peso. Si lasciò invece sfuggire uno sbadiglio prima di aggiungere sintetico: «M’ha tenuto sveglio fino alle tre di notte». Visto che Derek non accennava né a sedersi né a fare alcunché – se pure avesse voluto approfondire l’argomento, cosa da escludere, neanche avrebbe saputo come, dato che era ancora sotto l’influsso della maledizione - Scott si protese in avanti abbandonando la sua posizione stravaccata e continuò: «Stiles è il mio migliore amico…» e non aggiunse altro, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Derek non riuscì a capire se fosse un avvertimento, una minaccia o una specie di inutile giustificazione. Il tono di Scott era troppo stanco, quasi monocorde per poter anche solo intuire quello che gli passava per la testa e neppure il suo odore o il ritmo del suo cuore erano particolarmente indicativi. Ragion per cui Derek arrischiò un neutro cenno del capo e rimase a fissarlo immobile fino a che l’amico non si alzò stancamente, con un sospiro. «Non credo che tu voglia fare conversazione e io sono troppo stanco anche solo per pensare. Ero passato soltanto per riferire» e, dopo aver dato uno sguardo veloce al letto, aggiunse quasi tra sé e sé un: «E anche per Stiles, certo.» Poi si avvicinò al portellone del loft. «Deaton tornerà domani e speriamo che tutto si risolva presto. Pericoli imminenti non ce ne sono, almeno su quello possiamo stare tranquilli» aggiunse infine, prima di uscire, dopo aver dato un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla di Derek e aver aggiunto casualmente un: «Divertitevi!» che lasciò Derek stupefatto.  
Non sapeva se il fatto che Stiles si fosse confidato con Scott, fosse una cosa che gli davo fastidio o di cui non gli importava. Forse entrambe le cose, forse nessuna delle due, aveva troppi pensieri per la testa per spaccarsela anche su quel punto. Non gli sembrava strano, però. Non con Scott. E di una cosa era certo: se davvero tra lui e Stiles stava iniziando una storia, Derek non voleva che,  dovesse rimanere nascosta. A lui interessava passare parecchio tempo con Stiles, magari anche tutta la vita, se fosse stato possibile.

Quando Stiles finalmente si svegliò, Derek aveva già preso due caffè e letto svogliatamente un terzo di un libro di cui non avrebbe saputo ricostruire la trama. Mentre leggeva le parole del libro gli erano divenute aliene come quelle che pronunciava, perché il suo cervello ipercritico non era riuscito a smettere di elencargli tutta una serie di intoppi che avrebbero mandato a puttane il suo rapporto con Stiles. Ed erano stati tutti pensieri idioti, se provava a rimanere razionale Derek lo sapeva, ma non era riuscito a frenarli ed erano stati vividi e variegati. A partire da quelli pratici come la differenza d’età fino ad arrivare a quelli più fantasiosi, come la prospettiva di non poter più riuscire a comunicare normalmente, mai più, per tutta la vita. E soprattutto, si era domandato: come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi quando finalmente Stiles si sarebbe svegliato? Dio, certe volte si sentiva un’adolescente imbecille alla sua prima cotta e solo il pensiero lo faceva infuriare. Per questo aveva preso a sfogliare il libro con ferocia, ad una velocità che spiegava il perché non fosse riuscito a seguire la vicenda se anche mai avesse voluto davvero seguirla.  
Anche in quel preciso momento Derek si chiese perché si faceva sempre un mucchio di problemi cretini quando avrebbe dovuto bastargli il fatto che Stiles aveva detto di amarlo. Beh a meno che quello della scorsa notte non fosse stato solamente un sogno troppo elaborato, ma, non lo era stato, no. Per cui Derek non riusciva a capire perché la sua mente dovesse comunque rimbalzare tra pensieri cupi e incerti.  
«Dovresti rimuginare più piano, sai Derek? I tuoi tormenti sono arrivati fino al letto e mi hanno svegliato» lo apostrofò Stiles ironico e poi, senza nemmeno cambiare tono, aggiunse: «È avanzato del caffè?»  
Derek guardò Stiles e si sentì un cretino perché lo trovava bellissimo anche così, coi capelli arruffati, gli occhi pesti per il troppo dormire – era tarda mattinata, d’altronde- e quel sorrisetto irridente perennemente sulle labbra anche da appena sveglio.  
Sapendo che non poteva arrivarne una, Stiles non aspettò una risposta. Si servì da solo una generosa dose di caffè, per poi raggiungere Derek sul divano e tornare e accasciarsi accanto a lui senza neanche guardarlo. Teneva gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del cellulare, la tazza pericolosamente in bilico tra due dita, tanto che il liquido scuro spillò sul pavimento prima che lui la posasse senza troppe cerimonie sul tavolinetto lì di fronte.  
«Quindi Deaton torna domani! Finalmente!» esclamò sempre senza rivolgere lo sguardo verso Derek, continuando a scorrere la lista dei messaggi. «Lydia non ha ancora trovato nulla di utile, e papà ti saluta» elencò velocemente.  
Rimase zitto il tempo necessario a comporre i messaggi di risposta, ancora senza degnare Derek di un’occhiata, tanto che alla fine Derek tornò seccato a sfogliare il suo libro. E tentò addirittura di ricordarsi dove era arrivato nella lettura, senza riuscire peraltro a capirlo, finché non si sentì addosso le labbra di Stiles, prima sul collo e poi sulla guancia. Furono due baci velocissimi, quasi illusori ma ebbero il potere di farlo voltare accigliato a fissare Stiles, semidisteso accanto a lui e finalmente intento a guardarlo, con un sorriso che gli illuminava tutto il viso.  
«Buongiorno!» esclamò e gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla faccia per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. Veloce quanto i primi due.  
«Aspettami, vado in bagno!» dopodiché Stiles saettò via di corsa, diretto al piano di sopra, facendo le scale a una velocità folle.  
Derek pensò che Stiles era incredibile, aveva il potere di lasciarlo stordito ed inebetito in un millisecondo. Era incredibile e frustrante. Scosse il capo e si sorprese a fissare le macchie di caffè sul pavimento e il cerchio nero sul tavolino, prima di decidere che era assolutamente prioritario pulire.  
  
Fu così che lo trovò Stiles al ritorno dal bagno: chino in avanti e intento a sfregare con una spugnetta un tavolino che non aveva più nessun reale bisogno di essere pulito.  
«Pensi troppo ragazzone!» fu ciò che gli disse prima di ributtarsi sul divano e di attirarlo a sé, prendendolo per la vita.  
Derek si ritrovò in un secondo sdraiato sul divano con Stiles addosso, una spugnetta umida stretta nel pugno e un’espressione di stupore stampata sul viso. Poi le labbra di Stiles furono sulle sue in un bacio tutt’altro che veloce.  
Derek si accorse che ci voleva davvero poco per lasciar andare ogni pensiero nero. Come già sospettava da tempo, bastavano le labbra di Stiles a cancellare tutte le sue paure, le sue indecisioni, la sua atavica sensazione di non meritarsi neanche un briciolo di felicità. Le labbra di Stiles erano morbide e pazienti, cosa stranissima visto che appartenevano a uno che la pazienza non sapeva neanche dove fosse di casa. Labbra morbide, pazienti e calde.  
I pugni di Derek si sciolsero e lui si ritrovò a stringere la nuca di Stiles in una morsa con entrambe le mani, lasciando scivolare le dita sui suoi capelli corti e lungo il suo collo, per poi ritornare alla nuca, schiudendo le labbra per catturare tra i denti quelle di Stiles.  
Fu a quel punto che il bacio divenne più frenetico. Non più solo labbra, ma lingua e denti e le mani di Stiles chiuse a trattenere il viso di Derek per potersi spingere più a fondo.  
Quando si separarono, entrambi con il respiro concitato, Derek non seppe trattenersi: «Ti amo» disse, e non gli importava che Stiles comprendesse esattamente le parole perché mise tutto il sentimento nello sguardo. «Lo capisci, vero? Dimmi che lo capisci» pensò, mentre guardava gli occhi di Stiles accendersi di desiderio.  
«Dannazione Derek!» sibilò Stiles, spingendo con la fronte nell’incavo del suo collo, stringendo tra i pugni la sua maglietta. Prese a baciarlo con frenesia, lungo la gola, continuando a bisbigliare imprecazioni. Gli afferrò i fianchi e si spinse contro Derek come se volesse penetrargli sotto la pelle.  
Derek rispose all’assalto come poteva, avvinghiandosi alle sue spalle e rispondendo ai movimenti del corpo di Stiles come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.  
Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato mentre lui e Stiles continuavano a strusciarsi l’uno sull’altro, come in preda a un ansia disperata. Derek sapeva solo che non riusciva a star zitto anche se avrebbe voluto, visto che la sua voce sembrava risvegliare in Stiles una violenza che non aveva mai immaginato di vedergli dimostrare. Derek era talmente su di giri che faticava a trattenersi tanto che solo quando pronunciava il nome di Stiles, riusciva se non altro a far scemare la sua eccitazione. Se non del tutto, almeno un po’.  
Poi Stiles si bloccò. Sia lui che Derek erano entrambi ansanti e probabilmente entrambi erano quasi al limite, eppure Stiles si fermò a guardarlo: «Dì il mio nome, Derek!» lo supplicò con la voce roca. «Ho bisogno di sentirti dire il mio nome in maniera comprensibile. Dillo!»  
Sembrava una preghiera e Derek si ritrovò a rispondere, in un tono non meno roco del suo. Vide Stiles scuotere la testa come impazzito.  
«No, cazzo! Sono stufo di questa voce, di queste cazzo di lettere messe a caso che ti escono di bocca! Porca puttana! Dì il mio nome!» Stiles affondò di nuovo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.  
A Derek sembrava che stesse piangendo, anche se era sicuro che Stiles si stesse solo trattenendo dall’urlare per la frustrazione. Derek sentì morire tutta l’eccitazione in un istante. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che probabilmente Deaton avrebbe trovato la soluzione e che dovevano stringere i denti soltanto un altro po’. Peccato che non potesse farlo. E si sentiva impotente e furioso, proprio come Stiles.  
«Dì il mio nome!» lo sentì chiedere con ancora più forza, mentre gli premeva le dita nei fianchi e le labbra sulla gola, e fu in quel momento che a Derek mancò il respiro, come se avesse la gola piena di sabbia. Si afferrò alle spalle di Stiles, in preda al panico, mentre Stiles, ignaro di tutto, continuava incessante a pregarlo con frasi sconnesse, sputate fuori con particolare ferocia.  
Fu a quel punto che Derek fu colto da un attacco di tosse talmente forte che gli sembrò di essere ad un passo dal vomitare anche l’anima. Il volto di Stiles che lo guardava sgomento gli sembrava sfocato, come confuso dalla nebbia. Derek si accorse di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e fu preso da un altro violento attacco di tosse e, ad un tratto, scagliò fuori, insieme al nome di Stiles, anche una nuvoletta di polvere di sorbo.  
Lui e Stiles, rimasero per un attimo attoniti a guardarla disperdersi, spinta a lasciare la sua gola a causa della forza dei suoi conati, per poi ricadere.  
«Questo deficiente non si rende neanche conto del potere che ha.» Fu il primo pensiero lucido di Derek, dopo aver boccheggiato in cerca d’aria ed essersi sfregato gli occhi per cancellare ogni traccia di lacrime, mentre osservava Stiles che, nel frattempo pizzicava tra pollice e indice un po’ di quella polvere, studiandola con una ruga di concentrazione sulla fronte.  
«Come diamine…» lo sentì bisbigliare tra sé e sé, mentre ripuliva il petto di Derek con movimenti veloci.  
«Sei un grosso idiota!» gli mormorò Derek con voce roca e tutto l’affetto e l’ammirazione che poteva mettere nel tono. Il modo in cui Stiles voltò il viso di scatto per fissarlo, gli diede la conferma di ciò che già sapeva.  
Stiles lo guardò a lungo, con un’intensità che fece rabbrividire Derek, ma poi gli nacque sul viso uno di quei suoi soliti sorrisi larghissimi. Infine, Stiles gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e avvicinandosi a lui gli mormorò a fior di labbra:  
«Avanti, dì il mio nome, ragazzone!»  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così siamo giunti alla fine.  
> E' sempre difficile quando qualcosa finisce, perché i sentimenti sono contrastanti. Da una parte c'è la malinconia e dall'altra la soddisfazione di aver portato a termine una storia che non credevi potessi mai neanche iniziare.  
> Ringrazio di nuovo Ny e Lori per il loro supporto e per il loro entusiasmo.  
> E un grazie davvero speciale a Giulia per le sue splendide illustrazioni, non finirò mai di ripetere quanto sono stata fortunata che tra tutte tu abbia scelto proprio la mia storia.  
> Grazie.


End file.
